Packettes for distributing product are well known in the cosmetic and personal care fields. A basic packette that is suitable for distribution in magazines and elsewhere is made conventional paper webs that are coated to prevent oil absorption. Alternatively, plastic laminates and foil laminates are also used. A typical packette may comprise a sheet having first and second panels which are able to fold against each other, and bond along the perimeter of the panels. Bonding may be achieved by a continuous line of adhesive or welding, for example. Each panel of the packette may be on the order of 100μ to 250μ thick, and a reservoir for product is defined between the bonded panels.
Many packettes are basically rectangular or square, and measure 25 mm-150 mm on a side, while larger and smaller packettes, and differently shaped packettes are also known. The two opposing panels of the packette may be decorated by any suitable means known in the packaging arts, such as ink printing. Sometimes, the packette materials are treated to impart an improved quality to finished packette. For example, foil packettes may be treated to make the foil less permeable to air and water. Plastic packettes may be treated to prevent yellowing of the packette material. Many types of treatment are known for application to either the inside or the outside of the packette.
Also known are packettes that incorporate a product applicator. The applicator is for retrieving product form the packette and/or applying product to an application surface. With this type of packette, at least a portion of the first and second panels may be bonded to a rigid plastic insert, rather than to each other. A portion of the insert is shaped as a neck and/or collar that defines an orifice. The orifice leads into the reservoir between the first and second panels, and supports a product applicator. The product applicator is designed as a closure for the neck/collar, and together they make a sealing engagement, so that the product in the reservoir may be preserved. A means for accessing the product in the reservoir is also provided. This may be a wand-type applicator that is dipped into the product reservoir. Alternatively, the applicator supported by the neck/collar may be a flow through applicator. With this type of applicator, product is squeezed out of the reservoir, through the applicator and onto an exterior surface of the applicator.
In the cosmetics and personal care field, some packettes are used for distributing on the order of 1 g to 5 g of product, or enough product for exactly one application (i.e. a single-use packette). These single-use packettes are not usually provided with means to reseal the packette after it has been opened by a user. Single-use packettes are suitable to give away as free product samples, or they may be sold in bulk quantities. Packettes that are suitable for holding more than 1 g to 5 g of product are also used in the cosmetics and personal care markets. These packettes may be designed to supply enough product for two, three or more complete makeup or personal care treatments, rather than just one. In this case, the packettes may be resealable. These multi-use packettes may contain 10 g or more of product, and are intended for individual retail sale, or for sale in bulk quantities.
Packettes are suitable for holding a wide range of products, including creams, lotions, gels, liquids, powders and pastes; skin treatment products, color makeup products and fragrance products. Any of these product types may be suitable for use a with an applicator, which can be provided with either a single-use or multi-use packette, as just described.
Nowadays, personal care companies seek to attract consumers by incorporating a source of heat into the cosmetic or personal care experience. Up to now, the cost and complexity of doing so has prevented companies from supplying means to heat packettes that are intended to be given away as a free sample. However, when a free packette sample is intended to drive the sale of a commercial size heated product, then it would be advantageous if the product supplied by the packette were also heated. A system for heating packettes that is convenient and portable meets a real consumer need and provides a market advantage. The present invention addresses this need.
Objectives
A main objective of the present invention is to provide a simple means for heating the product inside a cosmetic or personal care packette with applicator.
Another objective is to economically provide a packette of heat activated cosmetic or personal care product, immediately prior to use of the product.
Another objective is to provide a packette with applicator that can be heated, and optionally, reheated, anywhere, without connecting to a power grid or electric mains.
Another objective of the present invention is to transform the use of a conventional packette into a multi-sensory experience.